House of Anubis season 5
by Ilovehouseofanubis9
Summary: A new season with a new mystery and new drama. Rated T for teen pregnancy and horror.
1. House of intro S5

Intro to season 5 (before read my season 4 and season 4.5)

I don't own HOA

There will be a Sibuna mystery

There will be drama with the Clarke family (including Joyrome wedding)

Amfie wedding

KT and Willow will come and visit with some surprises

Piper will visit

Patricia's twins

Nina's daughter is born

Mara's new baby is born

Age of kids

Fabian jr. 6 months

Chloe Lewis: 3.5 months

Hailey and Colin Miller: 3 months

Johnson Clarke: 9 months

Sophie, Gracie, and Marino Campbell: 4.5 months


	2. House of settling in

House if settling in

I don't own HOA

August 23rd, 2014

3rd person POV

Victor and Trudy said "the rooms have been remodeled so there is a nursery in all of them" "On the 2nd floor in room 1 is Amber, Alfie, and Chloe, On the second room of the second floor is Nina, Fabian, and Fabian Junior, and in the third room of the second floor is Joy, Jeroe,e, and Johnson. In the attic's first room is Mara, Mick, Sophie, Gracie, and Marino. In the attic's second room is Patrcia, Eddie, Colin, and Hailey.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I go up to our new room and it's gorgeous. We have it leave all our uniforms and stuff there, so it's all ready to go. The nursery is cute. It has blue walls and light-wood furniture. The other nursery for our daughter is pink with light wood furniture.

Amber's POV

OMG! I love our new room. It has two beds. My whole side is pink and has a walk in closet! Alfie's side is plain with a zombie poster in it. The nursery is beautiful. Everything is pink with white furniture.

Patricia's POV

Wow! Our new room is beautiful. There is. Huge nursery. It has baby pink and baby blue stripes on the wall with all white furniture.

Joy's POV

My new room is nice. Jerome and I share a simple bed. The nursery is gorgeous painted blue with dark wood furniture.

Mara's POV

OMG! I love our new room. The nursery is so pretty. The walls are blue with pink polka dots. All the furniture is dark wood.


	3. House of the first day of school

House of first day of school

I don't ow hoa

Nina's POV

I wake up at 6:45am on the first day if school. I out on a black skirt,short black combat boots, and my shirt and blazer. I straighten my hair and kiss Fabian jr. goodbye as I head down to eat Trudy's delicious pancakes.

Fabian's POV

I wake up at 6:45am. I put on gray pants, and a white button down and tie. I kiss Fabian jr. goodbye and got to eat Trudy's delicious pancakes.

Amber's POV

Oh great, the first day of school I think. I put on a gray skirt, maroon heels, and the traditional and ugly shirt and blazer. I wave my hair and head down breakfast after I say goodbye to Chloe.

Alfie's POV

It's the first day of school. I out on my button down with tie and khakis. I say goodbye to Chloe. I'm so excited because Trudy made her pancakes yummy.

Patricia's POV

Oh Joy the first day of school bleh. I out on my blue fishnets, a black skirt and my blazer and button down. For shoes I wear my short black combat boots. I then straighten my hair. I say goodbye to my kids and head down to breakfast.

Eddie's POV

Bleh it's the first day if school. I on khakis, a button down and tie, and a gray sweater. I say goodbye to Colin and Haiely and head down to breakfast with trixie.

Joy's POV

It's the first of school. I put on my button down and tie with a gray sweater over it, a black skater skirt, and black heels. I then curl my hair, say goodbye to Johnson, and head down for breakfast.

Jerome's POV

I wake up at 6:45am. I out on black pants, my button down with a tie, and my blazer. I say goodbye to Johnson and head down for pancakes.

Mara's POV

I wake up at 6:45am. I put on maroon tights, a khaki skirt, my button down with a tie, and black flats. I straighten my hair and kiss my kids goodbye.

Mick's POV

It's the first day of school. I put on my khakis, shirt and tie, a sweater with a blazer over that. I kiss my kids goodbye.

Egyptian history class (Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mara)

Nina's POV

"We need to call a Sibuna meeting tonight" I say to Fabes. He says I agree. "I feel like we might need that ring, the cup of ankh, and KT's key, and the mask these mysteries are cumulative". "What's KT's key?" "It was the solution to the mystery the year you weren't here". Oh


	4. House of first Sibuna meeting

House of first Sibuna meeting

I don't own HOA, iPhone

Fabian's POV

I make a group message in my iPhone with all the sibunas In it and say meeting tonight in me and Nina's room.

Amber's POV

WTF? Alfie, there's a Sibuna meeting tonight. Why he asks. I don't know I say.

That night

No ones POV

Fabian and Nina tell everyone about the ring and that the mystery is probably cumulative. They then say report anything paranormal in this group massage Fabian made. "Sibuna"


	5. House of visions

House of visions

1 don't own HOA

September 1st

Nina's POV

Before I go to bed. I have a vision. We are in a different tunnel system and Senkara is there, threatening our lives again. I text everyone.

Eddie's POV

Before I go to bed. I have a vision. We are in a different tunnel system and Senkara is there, threatening our lives again. I text everyone. Fabian then texts back it must be a connection between the Osirian and the chosen one. Weird. Trixie says we have to find those tunnels. Meeting tomorrow night in my room.


	6. House of where are the tunnels

House of where are the tunnels

Patricia's POV

I have a crazy idea. I bet these other tunnels hook on to the previous ones. Find your amulets. Let's go.

Nina's POV

We all managed to find our amulets. We went in. At the end of the tunnel was a door and standing there was Senkhara. We are in a life-threatening situation yet again.

Hehe cliffhanger


	7. House of Senkhara

House of Senkhara

Amber's POV

Senkhara immediately marked us again, but this time she said to get rid of it we need tutankhamun's mask and the last tear of gold to live and then she blabbed on about the after life.

Nina's POV

Then it immediately comes to me. The frobishers were the ones who discovered tutankhamun's tomb. (A/N I know that's not true, but it makes for a better story) The mask is hidden in the tunnels! I scream


	8. House of clues

House of clues

I don't own HOA

September 7th

Nina's POV

This morning Fabian and I awoke to the weirdest thing. The dollhouse was assembled on our dresser and in it, was a clue that read "to open the door you will need an old artifact, that the osirian has had contact" Sibuna meeting now. I texted everyone. I showed them the clue and headed to school. Eddie wasn't sure what it was maybe senkharas crown.

Fabian's POV

Luckily I remembered Senkhara's crown was on permanent display in the library and I grabbed it. We went down the the tunnels. It turns out there was a key on it and into the next room we went. The room was strange. There were spider shaped holes, coffins, and the elixir. I hope the dollhouse has another clue. We can't do anything until then.


	9. House of the Clarke family drama begins

House of let the Clarke family drama begin

I don't own HOA

September 15th

Jerome's POV

Poppy tells me and Joy she and her boyfriend need to talk to us when I run into in the hall. She said it was super important. "Poppy please don't tell me you're pregnant". She replied "That's what we wanted to tell you. I joined a pregnancy pact"

Poppy's POV

Jerome looked angry, but I'm only a year younger than he was when he had Johnson. I asked him how do I tell dad? He said we never told dad we have a child, he only knows we're engaged. I said we'll all go to dinner together on Saturday and tell him, at least I didn't wait a year.


	10. House of the dollhouse is back

House of the dollhouse is back I'm business

September 15th

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Before I wet to bed tonight the dollhouse lit up and there was clue it read "to get last the room you will need a spider, a mummy, and one good deed. I texted Sibuna meeting now in our room.

Eddie's POV

After Nina read the clue I knew two of the things they needed. A mummy, I siad. It can be one of those carrot mummies that you do in like fourth grade science. A good deed is the last ingredient in the elixir. And does anyone else think Victor will try to get in on this. The all replied perfect and probably. Fabian siad let's go down to the tunnels.

Alfie's POV

We go down to the tunnels and add a good deed to the elixir and the mummified carrot. We still need spiders. Then It hits me. The spiders are the ones we used to get to the potion room in eleventh grade I yell out. We'll come back tomorrow Patrcia says.


	11. House of spiders

House of spiders

September 16th

I don't own HOA

Eddie's POV

I have no idea where've were going. I wasn't in Sibuna at the beginning. Were running through a ton of rooms until there's one where Alfie grabs the metal spider off the wall and Amber grabs mini ones off some hooks.

Amber's POV

We run back to the room we were in and out the spiders in the wall. The door opens and there is just a cliff and a door. It looks like we need to build a bridge, no clue for this one I suppose. Alfie then gives me a quick kiss and says should we go back.

Nina's POV

We go back up the long way through the tunnels. It brings back so many memories for all of us. Fuck them all. We almost died several times. I cried as I walked through them and Fabian comforted me.


	12. House of dinner

House of dinner

September 20th

I don't own HOA, Sam Eddelman , polo Ralph Lauren

Poppy's POV

Tonight is the dinner with dad at a nice restaurant right off campus. Joy, Jerome, Johnson, me, and my boyfriend Patrick are going. I put on a black skater skirt, a pink shirt, a black sweater, and pink Sam Eddelman flats. I grab my boyfriend and wait outside my house for Jerome.

Joy's POV

Tonight is the dinner with Jerome's dad. I out on a short-sleeved royal blue dress and silver sandals. I put Johnson in a an orange Ralph Lauren polo shirt and jeans. I grab Jerome and we walk to. Poppy's dorm.

Jerome's POV

We all get into the cab. I am not looking forward to this. We then arrive at the dinner. We all get out. I then say we have a reservation for "Clarke" for a party of six. The woman grabbed a high chair and led us to our table. The first thing my dad said after hello was "Are you and Joy babysitting or did you fail to tell me something". I said we have a 9 month old son. "Why didn't you tell me?" It never came up I replied, but Joy and I are engaged which I did tell you. Well congratulations " I was so shocked he wasn't upset or anything.

Poppy's POV

It was then my turn. I said dad "Patrick and I have something to tell you, we are expecting a baby". I joined a pregnancy pact because my best friend was pregnant and all the girls in Osiris house are. Shockingly he was happy. This went better than we all expected.


	13. House of ultrasounds

House of ultrasounds

September 21st

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Today, me Patricia, and Mara are going for our ultrasounds we split into we each got into cab. We were going earliest because our appointment was earliest, then Patrcia, then Mara. The cab dropped us off at the doctor. At 11:30am they called me back. Fabian carried Fabian Jr. And we walked back. The doctor spread the cold gel on my stomach. She said the due date for my baby girl was January 19th. We then went to schedule the next appointment. We are going back on October 18th. I have a huge bump now, I'm four months pregnant.

Patricia's POV

At 11:20 our cab arrives. I'm carrying Hailey and Eddie is carrying Colin and we get in the cab. We are then dropped off at the hospital. A lot of people gave us dirty looks. We were then called for the appointment at 12pm. Today I get to find out the gender if these twins. The doctor puts a cold gel on my stomach. She says ten gender of your twins is one boy and one girl. The due date is April 2nd, 2015. We then make our next appointment which is October 19th.

Mara's POV

At 11:45am our cab arrives. Our appointment is at 12:30pm. Mick helps me get our babies into the cab. We are finding out the baby's gender today. When we arrive I see Poppy there. We sit next to her and her boyfriend. I ask her if she is pregnant and she says she is and this is her first ultrasound. At 12:30 we are called back. They put a cold gel on my stomach. The doctor says I'm having a boy and my due date is March 28th.

Poppy's POV

It was awkward running into Mara. At 12:45pm we are called back. They run some blood tests to confirm that I am pregnant. They came back with the results and I was. They then gave me the ultrasound and I am 2 weeks pregnant with one child. They then siad make an appointment for when you will be three months pregnant. We made an appointment for December 10th.


	14. House of grappling hooks

House of grappling hooks

September 24th

I don't own HOA

Fabians POV

I called a Sibuna meeting tonight because I found some grappling hooks we could use to get to the door.

*The meeting*

Eddie's POV

I told everyone Trixie,couldn't come because she was having morning sickness. We then went down to the room. As soon as Fabian went across the room and opened tithe door a bridge appeared. We all walked across into a strange room that said the key to getting through is the ring containing the last tear of gold.

Amber's POV

Well this is great, how do we steal something that precious to victor, from Victor. And also, did anyone else notice that in the previous room, the elixir was removed I knew Victor realized something.

Hehe another Sibuna cliffhanger


	15. House of Amber's wedding plans

House of Amber's wedding plans

September 27th

I don't own HOA

Amber's POV

OMG! I'm so excited for today. I'm buying my wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses, and all the flower girl dresses. My matron of honor is Nina who will have a slightly different dress and Fabian will have a slightly different suit. The flower girls (who will go with their parents) are Hailey, Sophie, and Gracie. Chloe will have a special dress because Alfie will carry her as the ring bearer and our wedding is at banquet hall on December 31st (yes, it is a New Years wedding!). I put on jeans and a cropped flowy white tank top. I start green my hair, throw in flats and grab all the girls of Anubis house.

We arrive at the wedding shop and I am getting my dress first. The lady asks me what my beignet is and I say €4500. I say I want a sequined/sparkled flowy dress that is perfect for New Years. I tried on ten dresses and I'm pretty sure the eleventh one was the one. It was strapless, white and had a sequined overlay, a long sliver sparkly veil, and soar key silver heels. I wet out and everyone stated their reaction. Nina said "Amber it's beautiful". Patrcia said she loved it and everyine did. It was the one. I bought it and we went to bridesmaids. I wanted the dresses to be champagne gold. I picked out three for the bridesmaids and a gorgeous one for Nina. Nina came out first a somewhat tight fitted champagne gold dress. We all agreed on it. We ordered it a few sizes bigger because she will be 8 months pregnant at my wedding. The bridesmaids dresses were now out. Joy came out in the first one which was a short champagne gold dress with spaghetti straps and an accent piece. It was beautiful. Patricia came out in the second one which was a simple shirt champagne gold dress with spaghetti straps. Mara came out in the third one. It had a shiny top and a shirt poofy bottom. Everyone had tried on their favorite. I loved the first one beacause it had the beautiful accent on it, I loved the second one because it was simple, and I loved the third one because it was unique. After a lot of deciding we licked the first one and we bought the bridesmaids matching shoes and jewelry. Nina got a special gold necklace and gold sandals. We then went to kids dresses. Chloe was first. I picked her out a poofy tank too sleeve dress with a gold and pink rose headpiece, gold shoes, and a gold ring bearer pillow. The rest if the girls got the same dresses as the bridesmaids (just short sleeves kids versions). It was so cute.

Did I mention the boys also went shopping today. They all got suits. Our colors are silver, gold, and pink; perfect fir New Years!


	16. House of Victor knows

House of Victor knows

September 29th

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Tonight there is a Sibuna meeting. We walk through the tunnels and Amber tells us about the elixir. We walk through and the next room has been opened. "Victor" the room we were in had a web thing like the one from a few years ago, but to get across this there was no hole In the wall.

We went back up to look through the doll house for a clue. Then there was one and was very clear it read "to pass through this, you need the mask of Anubis" then the mask magically appeared with Jerome's gem In it. We'll go back down to the tunnels tomorrow.


	17. House of evil

House of evil

September 30th

I don't own HOA

Fabian's POV

We walk back through the tunnels and Nina is carrying the mask, her Osirian is in front of her, me behind her, and everyone else behind me. When we get to the room everyone is marked harsh fully and painfully. Nina and Patricia fell. Amber and Alfie claimed through the web and put the mask in the wall. It magically disappeared and the door opened. Senkhara you are pure evil I screamed. Eddie and I took Nina and Patricia to the hospital Amber lied for us and said they had terrible morning sickness, so they had to go to the hospital.


	18. House of hospitals

House of hospitals

October 1st-October3rd

I don't own HOA

Eddie's POV

I'm kinda worried. I hope trixie and Nina are ok. It's 3am we've been waiting for a room for 3 hours now. Patricia and Nina are awake now, and Trixie says her wrist hurts. Finally, it's 4am. Nina and Trixie are sharing a double room. The are bringing both of them back for ultrasounds.

Patricia's POV

The people at the hospital are bringing me and nina for an ultrasound to make sure our kids are okay. Senkhara is one terrible ghost lady. They said both of my twins were good and they then had to give me some non-radiation thing to look at my wrist and apparently it's broken, Fun! I have to go get a cast. I pick the red one.

Nina's POV

After getting my ultrasound and knowing my baby girl is safe they give some non-radiation screening band confirm my knee is dislocated. They give me a brace and a wheelchair. This sucks.

October 2nd

Nina's POV

I woke up today. I can't really walk, thanks to Senkhara. I know she did this in purpose. I suppose she's going do something crazy with the last tear of gold to give a body to enter the after life or something. I'm so afraid. The people at the hospital now have me on one cripurch and I can walk ok.

Patricia's POV

Life right now sucks. I'm pregnant and have a broken wrist. I hate Senkhara. She is the biggest piece if shit ever!

October 3rd

Nina and Patricia are discharged firm the hospital


	19. House of rest and old elevators

House of rest and old elevators

October 10th

I don't own HOA

Nina's. POV

For a while Patrcia and I need to stay at home. My knee really hurts. I'm 6 months pregnant. I feel horrible. Patricicia is luckily doing better. Also, I've been having Senkhara dreams again. I feel like my life has crumbled again.

Fabian's POV

I go In to check up on Nina. She's crying. She siad she had Senkhara dreams again. I tell her the tunnels go downward and we found an elevator and went down and the next room siad only the chosen one and one other May enter. This isn't good because we have 8 months left, but we have it get down there by the end of the month.


	20. House of pre-Halloween scares

House of pre-Halloween scares

October 17th

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

I woke up and now I am feeling much better. I see the dollhouse glow and I wake up Fabes. The clue says "you and Fabian and Fabian shall go into the room willingly" I then texted everyine "EMERGENCY SIBUNA MEETUNG RIGHT NOW ILL EXPLAIN WHEN U COME!

Everyine responded and tiptoed to our room. Everyone Helprd me and Fabes pack 6 mbags, a ourse, baby bag, food bag, Fabians bag, school bag, and basic meccesities bag. We went down to the tunnels. We walked into the room with Fabian Jr and the door locked, but I knew where we were. We were in the room by sweeties office where I fell into while playing senet. I texted everyone that. They said they'd go to the eleventh grade tunnels and try to find the "friends" key. I am soooo scared!;(

A/N SORRY I HAVENT POSTED LATELY THERE WILL BE THE TWI CHAPTERS I MISSED UP TODAY PLUS TODAYS CHAPTER


	21. House of saving

House of saving

October 18th

I don't own HOA

Fabian's POV

I got a text from Amber saying they found the key and were coming to get us! I told Nina we were so happy!

Amber's POV

We were walking down the Hall to get Fabian and Nina! We unlocked the door. They were so happy! Then the second we unlocked the door a new tunnel opened up. On it was a glowing clue that said "this mystery takes 3 years to solve" this is the first year good luck

~Robert FS

Sibuna cliffhanger:)


	22. House of Halloween

House of Halloween

October 31st

I don't own HOA, the avengers, the dark night rises, DC superheroes, Marvel superheroes, or the conjuring

Nina's POV

Yay, today was Halloween. We were all dressing op as superheroes, like all of Anubis house. I was super woman and Fabian was superman. I was wearing a blue super girl suit and Fabian wore the regular traditional super man suit. I starughtened out my hair. Fabian jr was wearing the baby superman outfit.

Amber's POV

For Halloween Alfie is being captain America, I am being black widow, and Chloe is being baby Black Widow. I was wearing a skin tight black widow suit, and high black cow girl boots. I also out red sparky in my hair. I start ghettoes so it would look like black widows. Chloe's costume was a onesie and on the back it siad black widow. She was so cute. Alfie took a ton of oictures of us.

Patricia's POV

For Halloween were all being iron man/woman. Eddie wore the regular old Men's iron man costume and I was wearing the women's iron man tank top, mini skirt, mask, dark red combat boots, and gloves.i curled my hair. Colin was wearing an iron man onesie and hailey's short, dark red hair was in two pigtails she an iron man headband, long sleeved onesie, red tights, and Tutu on.

Joy's POV

For Halloween Jerome, Johnson, and I were Thor. I wore the Thor long sleeved tight shirt, a lightning and thunder printed skirt, a silky red belt, grey tights, blue ballet flats, a red silky headband with a silver thing in the center, a red cape, and a faux. Thor hammer. I curled my hair too.

Mara's POV

Mick, Sophie, Gracie, Marino, and I were batman/batgirl for Halloween! I wore a pink batgirl costume. I put my hair in two braids. I out my daughters in matching pink batgirl onesies and my son in a regular batman onesie. Mick wore a typical batman suit.

3rd person POV

Everyone watched The Avengers, The dark night rises, and the conjuring and ate candy and popcorn the whole time.


	23. House of you just told us this now

House of you just told us this now?!

November 3rd

I don't own HOA

A/N sorry about the weird typos in the last chapter AUTOCORRECT IS JUST A WACKJOB SOMETIMES...

Alfie's POV

We go down it the tunnels for Sibuna and as we went in there was a note. Nina read it aloud "It said "if you don't want todo this vanish Senkhara to hell again with the mask of Anubis the reason it did nit work is because Nina's soul was for heaven and Senkharas was meant for hell. It will stop the mystery of your generation" Nina siad let's give Senkhara that mask.

Fabian's POV

Why the hell werewe just told this. And who knew Senkahara didn't need Nina after all...


	24. House of baby names

House of baby names

November 9th

I don't own HOA

3rd person POV

Mick, Mara, Patrcia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Sophie, Gracie, Marino, Fabian junior, Hailey, and Colin were all sitting together on the couch.

Mara suggested what coming up with baby name ideas

Mickra (boy)

Mick Jaffray Campbell

Mickey bobby Campbell

Peddie (girl)

Avalon Elisabeth Miller (I got that name from Sibuna4260 I just love it)

Perrie Marie Miller

Ella Julia Miller

Peddie (boy)

Ryder Eddie Miller

Eddie Williamson-Miller junior

Burkely Sage Miller

Fabina (girl)

The name we picked is

Zooey Elizabeth-Sarah Martin-Rutter Zooey Rutter for short.


	25. House of jobs

House of jobs (I got the idea for this chapter from Sibuna 4260)

November 12th

I don't own HOA;(;(;(;(;(;(

Nina's POV

Since were all together I think we should get jibs I say. Everyone agrees. We all look over our schedules

No ones POV schedules

Nina Nathalia Martin-Rutter (2nd year college student)

Egyptian history 1pm-3pm Monday, Tuesday 5pm-6pm Thursday and Friday

Teaching 101 (minor version) Wednesdays and Thursdays 9:45am- 11am

General language arts: Thursdays and Fridays 12pm-12:45pm

Nina then says we could get jobs at the new daycare at the school! Then we don't have to leave our kids here's and we can put them there for I heard its 10 euros an hour. We'll workout a schedule after everyine reads their schedule

Fabian Brad Rutter (2nd year college student)

Egyptian history 1-3pm Monday and Tuesdays, 5-6pm Thursday and Friday

Ancient literature 10am-12pm on Thursdays

General knowledge 5-8pm on alternating Mondays

Amber Elle Millington (2nd year college student)

Fashion 101 12:00-12:30pm Monday-Friday

General math 3-5pm Tuesday-Thursday

The arts 7-9pm on alternating wednesdays

Alfie Sawyer Lewis (2nd year college student)

Comedy 101 3:30-4:30pm Tuesday-Thursday

Public speaking 12-2pm Monday, Tuesdays, and Thursdays

General knowledge 5-8pm on alternating Mondays

Patricia Mae Williamson-Miller (2nd year college student)

Business 101: 1-1:30pm Monday- Friday

General Math 3-5pm Tuesday- Thursday

Finance 6-7:40pm Monday and Tuesday

Edison John Miller-Sweet (2nd year college student)

Business 101: 1-1:30pm Monday-Friday

Egyptian history (mini course): 7-9pm on Wednesdays

Finance 6:00-7:40pm Monday and Tuesday

Joy Clare Mercer (2nd year college student)

Egyptian history 1-3pm on Mondays and Tuesdays 5-6pm on Thursdays and Fridays

Creative writing 4-6pm on Mondays and Tuesdays 6-9am on Wednesdays 8-10pm on Thursdays

General knowledge(minor version) 8-9:30pm on alternating Mondays

Jerome Simon Clarke

Computers 101 2-4pm on Fridays

Comedy 101 3:30-4:30pm Tuesday-Thursday

General knowledge minor version 8:00-9:30pm on alternating Mondays

Mara Anastasia Jaffray-Campbell

Creative writing 4-6pm on Mondays and Tuesdays, 6-9am on Wednesdays and 8-10pm in Thursdays

Egyptian history 1-3pm on Mondays and Tuesdays, 5-6pm on Thursday and Friday

Teaching 101 6-9am on Mondays and Fridays

Mick Bobby Campbell

Athletics 9am-12pm Monday-Friday

Teaching 101 6-9am on. Mondays and Fridays

General knowledge 5-8pm on alternating Mondays

Nina siad these are the shifts for the daycare

Monday-Friday 6-7 7-10am, 10-12, 12-3, 3-6, 6-7:30

Saturday and Sunday 8-9 9-12, 12-3, 3-5, 5-7

The last two shifts are the cleaning and closing shifts and the early shifts are it get ready we could each work 2-3 shifts a day and two-three people per shift 4 times a week (well only work during the week though so we get weekends to ourselves)

Monday schedule

6-7am shift(set up shift): Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller

7-10am shift: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter Alfie Lewis

10am-12pm shift: Patrcia, Eddie, Joy

12-3pm shift: Jerome, Mick

3-6pm shift: Amber, Patricia

6-7:30pm (cleaning shift): Nina, Amber

Tuesday schedule

6-7am shift (set up shift): Nina, Fabian, Amber

7-10am shift: Nina, Fabian, Amber

10am-12pm shift: Nina, Fabian, Patricia

12-3pm shift: Mick, Jerome

3-6pm shift: Eddie, Mick

6-7:30pm (cleaning shift): Amber, Alfie, Joy

Wednesday schedule

6-7am shift (set up shift): Mick, Nina, Fabian

7-10am shift: Amber, Alfie, Patricia

10am-12pm shift: Fabian, Alfie, Patricia

12-3pm shift: Nina, Fabian, Alfie

3-6pm shift: Eddie. Joy, Mara

6-7:30pm (cleaning shift): Mick, Mara, Jerome

Thursday Schedule

6-7: Mara, Mick, Jerome

7-10: Mara, Jerome, Joy

10-12: Mara, Jerome, Joy

12-3: Mick, Joy, Fabian

3-6: Mick, Eddie, Alfie

6-7:30: Patricia, Eddie, Alfie

Friday schedule

6-7: Amber, Alfie, Patricia

7-10: Amber, Alfie, Patricia

10-12: Alfie, Patricia, Eddie

12-3: Fabian, Joy, Mara

3-6: Amber, Mick, Eddie

6-7:30: Eddie, Mick


	26. House of die in a hell hole Senkhara

House of Die in a hell hole, Senkhara

i don't own HOA

november 15th

Nina's POV

Now that we have the mask of Anubis and stuff we give it to Senkhara. We show her the note that she could've worn it the whole time. She puts it on and Eddie says some osirian words and she went to hell, for real this time, but in the floor was something so bizarre. It said Fabian, Chloe, Hailey, Colin, Gracie, Sophie, Marino, and Johnson will rise as the next Sibunas. Strange, but we're safe for now and it's Anubis house, no shit Sherlock, but we all know in each generation there are 4 mysteries.

Hehe foreshadowing:)


	27. House of first day of a new schedule

House of first day of new schedule

November 17th

I don't own HOA

Fabian's POV

Damn I I had to get our early today for our new job, so did Nina and Eddie. I'm excited thiugh, the pay is great, plus free daycare for your child when you're there and when your house mother is out if the house.

Nina's POV

I'm excited for my new job. The pay is awesome. Maybe it won't be so hard caring for two kids. Fabes and I will make €10 an hour and that's a nice amount of money for a family if four, but it's really €20 and hour because Fabes works too!


	28. House of KT and Willow plus 5

House of KT and Willow plus five

November 24th- November 25th

I don't own HOA, Harvard

Willow's POV

Come on Jon, we have to catch a plane soon to America. I'll get Sara and Lola ready. I throw on jeans and an Anubis crest shirt I have. I out Sara and Lola in matching onesies. They are 6 months old.

KT's POV

I'm so excited. I get to see all my British friends again! I put on jeans and one of my old Colbier crest sweatshirts from when I went to Frobisher-Smythe academy. I grab my fíance Jesse, and our 3 month old son Brad. I did text everyone were coming though.

*In Europe*

Fabian's POV

Guys, KT and Willow are visiting with 5 other and they got a hotel though. Nina and Mick looked confused. Then I told them who KT and Willow are. And there they are. KT and Willow showed up. They told us what happened KT went first

KTs story

I got accepted into Harvard and I met my fíance Jesse. It was love at first sight. He asked me out a few times and he immediately proposed after three months and then surprise I was pregnant with our son, Brad. We are getting married on February 21st, 2015.

Willow's Story

I met John in music class. We were in love. We got married on valentines day 2014. We then had our beautiful twins Sara and Lola in April, unexpectedly. They came from and unexpected pregnancy, but now they're healthy. What about you?

Fabina

Nina and I had dated in eleventh grade and then she came back. I proposed to her in September and she was pregnant shortly after. She had our 8 month old son in March and a little while after we privately exchanged vows and were legally married. Nina is now pregnant with our daughter Zooey Elizabeth-Sarah Martin-Rutter, Zooey Rutter for short.

Amfie

I was so happy when Amber got back form fashion school. We immediately got back together. Then she was pregnant with our 6 month old daughter, Chloe. I proposed to Amber on the beach in June. We are getting married on New Year's Eve.

Peddie

Trixie have been dating since early 2012, now it's been almost 3 years. She was pregnant in September with twins. On Christmas 2013 I proposed to Yacker. We got married in April 2014. In June she had our twins Hailey and Colin. She is now pregnant with our second set of twins Claire Avalon and Ryder Burkely.

Mickra

Mara and I began dating in tenth grade. We broke up and got back together. She was pregnant in the first week of school. We found out we were having triplets. I proposed to her in Christmas 2013 and in April Peddie and us had a double wedding. Our triplets Gracie, Sophie, and Marino were born. Now Mara is pregnant with our second son Mick Jaffray Campbell Jr.

Joyrome

Joy and I started dating at the end of 2012. In summer 2013 we went a little crazy and we were pregnant. In December Joy gave birth to our son Johnson Mercer Clarke. On valentines day 2014 I proposed. My sister is 2 months pregnant now.

Wow KT and Willow said. They had to go see Willows family so we said goodbye


	29. House of Johnson's first birthday

House of Johnson's 1st birthday

December 16th

I don't own HOA

Joy's POV

Today is the official start of break. Wow, I think. It's been exactly one year since I gave birth to Johnson. For his birthday we're going to the park with Nina, Fabian, Fabian Junior, Amber, Alfie, Chloe, Patricia, Eddie, Hailey, Colin, me, Jerome, Johnson, Mara, Mick, Sophie, Gracie, and Marino. It's a bit chilly but we walked down anyway. Johnson opened presents and played with all his friends.

*Later that night*

Joys POV

Johnson was very happy. He smashed his head in the cake like 10 times and said cake yummy. It was so cute. We put him to bed that night and said happy first birthday baby boy.


	30. House of Christmas

House of Christmas

December 25tg

I don't own HOA, bitty baby, visa

Where everyone is

Fabian's House- Nina, Fabian, Fabian Junior, Gran, Fabians Mom (Mary-Kate), and Fabians dad (David)

Amber's House- Amber, Alfie, Chloe, Ambers dad (Alex), Ambers mom (Brookelynne), Alfie's dad (bob), Alfie's Mom (Clara)

Eddie's House: Eddie, Patricia, Colin, Hailey, , Piper

Jerome's house: Jerome, Joy, Johnson, Poppy, Patrick (Poppy's BF), Jerome and Poppy's dad (John), Joy's mom (Julia), and Joy's dad (James)

Mick's house: Mick, Mara, Sophie, Gracie, Marino, Mick's mom (Maria), Mick's dad (Mickey)

Fabian's POV

Yay, today is Christmas morning. We took Fabian Junior with us and We siad "Merry Christmas" and he said mawry Cwistmas back and it was so cute. Nina and I got usual Christmas gifts from Her Gran and My dad (clothes, money, shoes). I gave Nina a necklace and she got me a watch. My mom then gave us a furry surprise. It was a Yorkie puppy!

Nina's POV

Wow! We just got a puppy. What do you want to name her Fabes? He said how about Natalie? I said I liked that name. Fabian's parents even cleared it with. Victor. Not sure how they did that?... It was now time for Fabian Junior to open his gifts. He got clothes from Fabian's parents, toys from us, and one of those little kid interactive puppy things from gran. We aren't going to do Santa with him until next year.

Alfie's POV

Yay, today is Christmas morning. We took Chloe with us and We siad "Merry Christmas" and she said mawry Cwistmas back and it was so cute. Amber and I got usual Christmas gifts from our parents (clothes, money, shoes). I gave gave earrings and she got me a nice shirt. My parents then gave us a kitten. We named her princess.

Amber's POV

Yay! We just got a big fluffy white kitty named princess. Our parents somehow managed to clear that victor. We the gave 7 month old Chloe her gifts. We got her princess outfits. My parents got her an American Girl bitty baby. Alfie's parents got her toys.

Eddie's POV

Yay, today is Christmas morning. We took Hailey and Colin with us and We siad "Merry Christmas" and they said mawry Cwistmas back and it was so cute. Trixie and I got usual Christmas gifts from my parents (clothes, money, shoes). I gave gave her jewelry and she got me a visa gift card. My parents then gave us a kitten. We named him bob.

Patricia's POV

Yay! We just got grey cat named bob . Our parents somehow managed to clear that victor. We our gave 6 month olds their gifts. We got Hailey and Colin clothes and toys. Hailey got an American Girl bitty baby andColin got a bunch of truck toys.

Jerome's POV

Yay, today is Christmas morning. We took Johnson with us and We siad "Merry Christmas" and he said mawry Cwistmas back and it was so cute. Joy and I got usual Christmas gifts from our parents (clothes, money, shoes). I gave gave her jewelry and she got me a visa gift card. My parents then gave us a puppy. We named her fluffy.

Joy's POV

Yay! We just got a teddy bear puppy named Fluffy. Our parents somehow managed to clear that victor. We our gave 1year old his gifts. We got Johnson clothes and toys. Our parents got him truck toys, big plus gives, and some interactive baby play set.

Mick's POV

Yay, today is Christmas morning. We took Sophie, Gracie, Johnson, and Marino with us and We siad "Merry Christmas" and they all said mawry Cwistmas back and it was so cute. Mara and I got usual Christmas gifts from my parents (clothes, money, shoes). I gave gave her jewelry and she got me a visa gift card. My parents then gave us a puppy and a kitten. We named them the puppy ( who was a boy) Jonnie and the kitty who was a girl, Sofia.

Mara's POV

Yay! We just got a dachshund named Jonnie and a striped kitty named Sofia. Mick's parents somehow managed to clear that victor. We our gave 8 month olds their gifts. . Each girl got a mini baby doll (Sophie got the blue one and Gracie got the pink one), matching princess dresses, and many clothes and toys from everyone. We all pitched in and got Marino a ton of sports stuff.


	31. House to Amfie wedding

House of Amfie wedding

December 31st, 2014

I don't own HOA, juicy couture bridal sweatsuits (yes they exist),uggs, jimmy Choo, love story, somewhere over the rainbow, all of me, Fancy, new. York

Amber's POV

I wake up at 7am and put on my juicy couture bride sweatsuit, light makeup, white uggs, and a pink tank top under the sweatsuit. I straighten my blonde locks and grab Chloe and out her in along sleeved pink onesie and oink tights. At 8am I am at the wedding hall and I must say it is perfect pink and champagne gold were my colors, they were gorgeous. My makeup/beauty artist, Jessica for all of us comes in. I put on my dress and she lightly curls my hair. She puts bright pink lipstick on me, soft pink eyeshadow, white eyeliner pink-tipped mascara, and pink rosy cheeked blush. Then I put on the matching silver Jimmy Choo heels. She then puts my veil with on a small tiara holding it. I truly looked beautiful. Next all the bridesmaids came out in their gold dresses with a gold and pearl accent in them, matching heels, and all of them had their hair curled. Their makeup was gold eyeshadow with pink eyeliner and mascara, neutral to their skin tine blush, and the same pink lipstick as me. Nina then came out in her sparkling dress. Her hair was straightened. She was wearing her golden one shoulder sparkly matron of honor dress with the silver jimmy Choo flats with a pointed toe. She had pink lipstick, dark blush, pink eyeshadow, gold eyeliner, and light brown mascara. She looked simply gorgeous. Next came out Chloe , Hailey, Sophie, and Gracie. Hailey Sophie and Gracie were wearing mini versions of what their moms were wearing. The dress was sparkly with the same accent, but it was a belt. They were all wearing cream colored tights and gold flats. They also all had matching headbands. They had gold flower girl baskets. Alfie was supposed to carry Chloe who was the ring bearer. She had on a tank sleeved sheer dress that was gold with a metallic underlay, a sparkly headband to hold back her shirt blonde hair, gold tights, and gold flats.

Alfie's POV

Wow, I'm getting married it the love of my life I think. I'm wearing a black designer suit with a gold vest and bow tie and all the grooms maids (except Fabian) are wearing gray suits with silver vests and bow ties. Fabian is wearing a khaki suit with silver vest and bow tie. Now it is 5pm and I get to go time the altar carrying Chloe in her little golden outfit. Then Chloe stood there with the rings. The rings were gold. First Nina walked down with Fabian and Fabian Junior. Next Patrcia walked down with Eddie with Haikey throwing flowers in front of her and Colin holding his sister's hand. Then Mara walked down with mick. Sophie and Gracie threw flowers in first if them and Mick held Marino. Then Joy walked down with Jerome and Jihnson walked in front them. All the little boys (except Fabian Junior) we're wearing a mini version of what their dads were wearing. Fabian Junior wore a mini version of what Fabian wore. Then Amber began to walk down. Her dress was beautiful. It was so her. She looked flawless, just how I imagined it, but better. We were going it exchange our own vows. The priest the siad "We are gathered here today to marry Alfie Sawyer Lewis and Amber Elle Millington. They have decided it exchange their own vows. Alfie may go first" I then said "Amber the second I met you I fell in love. You dated a few other people before we dated. When we dated everything was perfect all through high school. We had our bumps In the road, but it was beautiful. When I found out you were pregnant I was honestly very happy. In June I surprised you at the beach with a proposal and now here we are. Amber I want you to know you are the love of my life and my other half. From your smile, to your seriousness, to your fashion sense, you are perfect and you are my chosen own chosen one."

Amber's POV

I smiled beside my vows and wiped a small tear from my eye. I said "Alfie when we dated I fell In love with everything about you. Your smile, laugh, and the fact that I could trust you. You loved zombies and movies while I loved fashion and shopping. They say opposites attract and in our case that was just right. Alfie is my one and only, the PB to my J, and the fashion to my sense. Alfie I want you to know I will love you forever and always." I wiped away some tears. We took the rungs from Chloe and slid them onto each other's fingers. The priest then said "You may kiss your bride". Alfie and had a long passionate kiss. It was now 5:30 and it was cocktail hour. (A/N since they live in Europe they are allowed to drink at 18) Alfie and I carried. Chloe into cocktail hour. We grabbed her some food and out her at the kids table as we said hi to evryoe and had some drinks. Our signature drink was a strawberry-sparkling cocktail. We invited a lot if family plus our Anubis family. There were around 120 people at our wedding. Cocktail hour was set up beautifully. It was in a small hall with gold chandeliers, a gold countertop bar, and people dressed in black suits without jackets (Nd the girls had on strapless gold dresses and heels with their hair in buns with flowers and neutral makeup) passed out all the food. It was perfect.

6:30

Everyone goes into the reception room.

Amber's POV

The priest says "Welcome Mr and Mrs Alfie Lewis". Wow, our reception room is amazing. There are ice sculptures on all four corners of the room. On the left side of the room is a big stand with a pink tablecloth with a gold overlay, like all the tables. The DJ was there. Our table was the same and it had gold rental style chairs with punk cushions. There were elegant golden chandeliers with punk gems hanging from the ceiling and all over the room were matching electric candelabras. The food was served and this was our menu

Appetizer

Vegetarian salad

Squash soup

Entree

Filet with onion straws on the side

Grilled salmon with grilled vegetables on the side

Hibachi tofu and vegetables

Palette cleanser

Raspberry sorbet with mint leaves

Desert

Wedding cake

Ice cream

Brownie

Kids

Appetizer

Tomato soup

Bread

Entree

Grilled chicken sandwich

Chicken fingers

Vegetarian chicken strips with sauce

Palette cleanser

Raspberry sorbet

Vanilla sorbet

Dessert

Wedding cake

Brownie

Ice cream

Wow, our cake was gorgeous. It was a simple white circle tiered cake with basic quoting. It had fancy pink edible gems and gold rose vines with pink roses on them wrapped around each teir. The topper was a bride and groom tank looked just like Alfie and I. From 6:30-7:30 was dinner.

Alfie's POV

Yum this dinner is great. I just ate soup, filet, and sorbet. Amber had salad, salmon, and sorbet. We are now going to cut our cake. It is simple white cake. Amber and I agreed we wouldn't smash it I her face. I cut the cake and then she cuts it. We each feed each other a piece. At 7:39 it is time for our first dance which is to "All of me" by John. Legend" It's a little but like our story I guess. Here we go it the dance, I'm honestly a but nervous. Wow it was so perfect wrote now.

Amber's POV

It's our first dance. Everything is just so perfect. After the song ends it is time for the fauther doughter dance which was to "Love story by Taylor swift" we danced and it was perfect.

Alfie's POV

Now it was the Mother-son dance and we danced to somewhere over the rainbow. Finally at 8pm everyone was allowed on the dance floor. The first song that came in was "Fancy" Amber and all the girls were dancing.

Amber's POV

I'm having such a great time. I just did the flower toss and Mara won. I'm dancing I'm talking it a bunch of distant family I don't know... But it's just so great. Wow it's almost midnight. They put the New Years countdown up,on the screen and start playing New York, New York and ask everyine to clear off, but Alfie and I. It was perfect. At midnight we'd shared a kiss. Welcome to 2015, Alfie I said. My wedding couldn't have been any better.


	32. House of an Author's note

House of am Author's note

Just to let you know what's coming up

32: Welcome 2015

33: Fabina baby

34: V-day

35: Joyrome wedding shopping

36: Joyrome wedding

37: Welcome Mick Jaffray "Cam" Campbell

38: Fabian Jr's nickname and 1st bday

39: Peddie twins

40: Mickta triplets are 1

41: Peddie- Mickra wedding anniversary

42: Chloe is one

43: Hailey and Colin are 1

44: schools out

45: Final A/N for S5

chapters

32-35 should be up between today and Saturday

Thanks only fourteen chapters left until season 5.5!

Thanks guys,

Elizabeth


	33. House of 2015

House of 2015

January 2nd, 2015

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Wow it's a new year and Amfie got married in it. It's a cool wedding day. I'm still tired from the wedding and we don't go back until the 5th.

Amber's POV

OMG. I'm so happy we brought in the new year with our wedding! I'm official Amber Elle Milliington-Lewis!

Update: I'll be done with this season by Wednesday!


	34. House of Zooey Rutter

House of Zooey Rutter

January 15th, 2015

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

It's Thursday January 15th at 2pm and my water just broke. Fabian tells everyone and calls a cab. We get to the hospital and they say I'm already 5cm at 3pm. At 4pm when I'm at 7cm I take the epidural. It hurts a lot. At 5:15 my beautiful baby girl is born we then made her birth certificate.

Name: Zooey Elizabeth-Sarah Martin-Rutter (Zooey Rutter for short)

Parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

God parents: Patricia and Edison Miller

Birthday: January 15th, 2015 5:15pm

Length: 19.15 inches

Weight: 5.5 lbs

Hair color: caramel

Eye color: blue

Skin color: pale

Nina's POV

They hand my beautiful baby to me. She looks a lot like me. Fabian says she has a lot of fifteens in her birthday. He the takes her form me to meet his daughter.

Fabian's POV

I said to Zooey "Hi Zooey, I'm your daddy and this is your older brother Fabian". It is sort of weird we will have two kids only 9 months apart. Fabian Junior said baby sister a ton of times. Nina even helped Fabian Junior hold her.


	35. House of Valentine's day

House of Valentine's day

February 14th, 2015

I don't own HOA, Tiffany's, Alex and Ani

Nina's POV

Wow today is Valentine's day. We are all going to a fancy steakhouse for dimmer and all the girls are getting ready in Amber's room. We are all wearing pink, red, or purple. Amber put me in a red one shoulder dress, maroon heels. I straightened my hair and put dark red makeup on. I also took a gold clutch.

Patricia's POV

Today is Valentine's day. Everyone was giving their husband/fíance €100. I went to Amber's room for makeup and clothes. I out on a tight and simple mid-thigh length, purple spaghetti strapped dress, my Lester jacket, black panty hose, and my black combat boots. I then curl my hair and put it in a side ponytail.

Joy's POV

Today so Valentine's day. We get to go to a fancy steakhouse for dinner and. Trudy will watch the kids. I am going to Amber's room to get ready. Amber puts me In a simple shirt-sleeves purple dress and black panty hose under it. I also put on shiny round toed purple heels. I straightened my hair and out it in a bun. My makeup was all purple. I was carrying a black envelop clutch/bag.

Mara's POV

Today is Valentines day. I am going to Amber's room to get ready. She put me in a stunning strapless flowy and long red dress, red flats, and a red and gold cross body bag. I starhghten out my hair and put it in a light half-ponytail. My makeup was dark red lipstick, and neutral eyes, with bright rosy cheeks.

Amber's POV

Yay! Today is Valentine's day. After everyine left. I our on a poofy and strapless pink dress, neutral panty hose, a pink clutch, and pink heels. I then waved my hair, and our in all pink makeup.

*The dinner*

Nina's POV

Wow it was so nice of you to take us to this steak hosue I say to Fabes as I eat my filet. He says we should do gifts now. All the girls gave them their Valentine's day money and Fabes gave me my gift. It was a Tiffany's necklace with a Tiffany blue ladybug on it. It's adorable Fabes, I say.

Amber's POV

It was now time for Alfie to give me my gift. It was also from Tiffany's. It was a pink heart necklace. I love it Alfie. He then out it around my neck.

Patrcia's POV

Eddie then handed me a box and inside were four bracelets. One said Hailey, one said Colin, one said Claire, and the last one siad. Ryder. The boys ones were silver and the girls ones were gold. Thank you Eddie I said.

Joy's POV

Jerome them handed me a box. Inside was an Alex and Ani bracelet that was silver with a flower on it. Thank you I siad.

Mara's POV

Mick handed me a Tiffany's bag and inside was gorgeous silver cuff bracelet. I was shocked he bought it knowing it was sooooooo expensive". Thank you Mick I love you I said.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	36. House of wedding shopping for Joy

House of wedding shopping for Joy

I don't own HOA, juicy, converse, Kimye, Vogue, Christian Leuboutin, Prada

February 16th, 2015

Joy's POV

Today we are going wedding shopping. I straighten my hair and out on jeans, a baby blue tank top and my. Juicy Couture blue bride jacket,and white converse. Jerome is taking all the boys. Me, Nina, Zooey, Amber, Chloe, Patricia, Hailey, Mara, Sophie, and Gracie split out into 2 cabs. We then arrived at the wedding place. My wedding was going to take place outside Anubis house with just the Anubis residents there. I got to try in dresses first. I siad I wanted an off white strapless ball gown. The first dress I tried on was what I wanted, but it had a lace underlay. The second dress I tried on was a simple off white gown with an off white lace jacket for the ceremony. The third dress was the one. It was like the one Kim K wore on the cover of vogue. It was a gold-ish off white colour and had a sweetheart neckline. They then gave me the simple matching veil and for shoes I picked out black spiked Christian Leboutins. Next it was onto brides maids. I wanted the dresses to be black. Our colors are neutral. First Amber came out in the first one. It was short, sleeveless, and had a blingy belt. Nina came out in the second one. It was basically a longer version of what Amber was wearing. The third one was gorgeous. Patrcia was wearing it. It was short black dress with long sleeves and a tan belt. I picked the third one. The bridesmaids accessories were neutral Prada heels, and off white pearl necklaces. We then went to pick out. Mara's maid of honor dress. It was spaghetti strapped, long, black, and had a white belt with a sliver and pearl accent in it. She got silver flats with the same accent and a pearl necklace to wear. We them went to pick the little kids dresses. Sophie and Gracie got sparkly black tank-sleeved dresses with belts with the same accent as Mara's dress they also got headbands with the same accent, silver flower girl baskets, sheer black tights, and matching silver Mary-Janes. Hailey and Zooey got velvet long sleeved dresses that went to their knees and had a tan belt. They got opaque black tights and black tan Mary Janes. For bouquets, mine was all off white roses and the bridesmaids had soft pink roses and. Mara had red roses.


	37. House of Joyrome wedding

House of Joyrome wedding

I don't own HOA, juicy, uggs, Maybeline, forever and always, I will always love you

February 25th, 2015

A/N I'm sorry I forgot to include Chloe's dress (which is the same as Hialeys and Zooeys in the last chapter

Joy's POV

It's my wedding day! I leave my hair wavy as is and put on my Juicy couture blue bridal sweatsuit and silver sparkly uggs. Jerome had already grabbed Johnson. It's 8am and my wedding's not till four. At 9am my hair is straightened and out into a bun. I am given dark brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner, neutral blush, and brown lipstick. They also give me Maybeline ultra black mascara. I the pn out in my dress and my simple veil is out in. I then put on my gorgeous spiked heels. Then Mara came in. Her hair was in two fishtail braids. The dress sassily beautiful. Her makeup was black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She had in neutral blush and matte red lip gold that went with her bouquet. Her daughters also looked adorable. They weren't even one yet and they looked so cute. Then all the bridesmaids came in. They all had starlight hair, tan eyshadow, black eyeliner, light pink blush, and matte neutral pink lipstick to match thir bouquets. Hailey and Zooey came in and they looked adorable as well.

Jerome's POV

Today is my wedding day. I am wearing a black suit, a white button down, and a black bow tie. Johnson is wearing a mini version of what I'm wearing. Mick is wearing a black suit with a silver vest and bow tie and so is Marino. All the grooms maids and their sons are wearing black suits with tan vests and bow ties. It's 4pm and I walk up to the altar with Johnson which is right outside of Anubis house. First walking down is our matron of honor best man Mara and Mick. Mara is carrying Sophie and Mick is carrying Marino. Gracie was throwing flowers in front of them. Then Patricia walked down with Eddie. Patricia held Hailey and Eddie held Colin. Next Amber walked down with Chloe. Alfie carried Chloe. Next Nina walked down with Fabian. Fabian held Fabain Junior and Nina held Zooey. Last, my lovely wife to be walked down in a stunning gown. The marriage guy the said you may recite your views. Joy and I were exchanging our own vows. I said "Joy we began it date in 2012. Ever since that moment I knew we'd be together forever. Wow now it's it's almost three years later and here we are. We have son and are getting married. You can make me smile and you really do live up to your name. You make my day everyday. Joy, you are the Joy in my life and I will always love you, forever and always".

Joy's POV

I wiped tears from my eyes after Jerome said his speech. I said "Jerome I really love you. You and I were meant to be. We have a similar personality. We have a son and here we are getting married. Jerome, you started out was a bad boy and I started out as a mean girl. We've shaped each other and Jerome you are my everything i love you. We will always be together forever, Joyrome. (Maber smiled at that) Jerome you make me love up to my name and you can always out a smile on my face. I will always love you" we slipped the rings in each other's fingers. The guy siad "You may kiss your wife". Jerome and I kissed for a full 6 minutes and then we were pronounced husband and wife. It was now 5 o'clock. We then went to cocktail hour which was in the kitchen, dining room, and family room. Everyone out their kids at the kids table. We and a signature drink which was a pink cocktail and tons of soda because Mara and Patricia can't drink because they're pregnant.

Jerome's POV

The cocktail hour setup is pretty. Our linens are all tan. The counter in the kitchen is a mini bar and there's a kids table in the family room. Trudy was serving everyone which was so kind if her. Joy and I had some drinks and then it was party time. At 6 o'clock the hall and family room were given 3 tabled in each room. Our DJ was on the steps and the dancefloor was the entry hall. The gut announced "Please welcome Mr and Mrs Jerome Clarke" as we walked in. We had a special dinner table at the top of the staircase. Our menu of dinner was

Appetizers

Wedding soup

Garden salad

Entrees

Filet mignon

Tofu

Sorbet

Dessert

Wedding cake

Kids

Appetizer

Chicken broth

Main course

Chicken fingers

Baby food

Sorbet

Desert

Wedding cake

Our wedding cake was so pretty. It was three teirs and had a dark brown bow on the tip tier, a tan bow on the middle teir, and a pale bow in the bottom tier.

Joy's POV

It was now time for our first dance before dessert. We slow danced to two songs "Forever and Always (Acoustic)" by Taylor Swist and "I Will Always Love You" by Hwitney Houston. We then went to cut the first 3 slices of cake. Jerome and I vpcut ours and we shaved it in each other's faces. Then we fed Johnson a piece. Then it was party time. We danced and our photographer took many, many photos. This night couldn't have been any better.


	38. House of Cam Campbell

House of Cam Campbell

I don't won HOA

February 28th

Mara's POV

I wake up at 4am on February 28th and I'm having terrible cintarctions. I'm pretty sure I'm in labor. I wake up Micka dn he tells the others. We get a cab to the hospital. They check my dilation at 5am and I'm at 3cm. At 12:12pm our beautiful son is born. Just Mick stayed when he was born. The first people I let come in were mick Gracie, Sophie, and Marino. First I said hi Cam I'm your mom.

Mick's POV

Mara gave me Cam to hold. He was so cute. I said "Hi cam I'm your dad". And then I siad "These are your older siblings Marino, Sophie, and Gracie". We then made then made the birth certificate.

Name: Mick Jaffray "Cam" Campbell Jr.

Parents: Mick and Mara Campbell

God parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Birthday: February 28th, 2015 12:12pm

Height: 20inches

Weight: 8.2lbs

Hair color: light blonde

Eye color: blue

Skin tone: pale


	39. House of Happy first birthday Martin

House of happy first birthday, Martin

March 2nd, 2015

I don't won HOA

Nina's POV

Wow, our son is one. He is having a party at 10am today.

*The party*

No ones POV

Nina and Fabian helped Johnson open his gifts. He got lots of toys and some clothes. Then they said Fabian Junior will have a nickname, Martin Rutter.

PS I know this chapter was super boring and I've hit 10,500 words for this fanfic wow! Thanks for all the supprt

elizabeth


	40. House of Claire and Ryder

House of Claire and Ryder

April 3rd, 2015

I don't own HOA

(Also, thank you to Sammiloves2write for the Peddie girl first name)

Patricia's POV

It's 9am at work when I realize I'm in labor. I call Eddie and we get in a cab with Hailey and. Colin to go to the hospital. They check my dialation at 10am and the girl is coming first. I'm already at 5cm. At 11:11am she is born. Then my son was born very quickly, AG 11:30am he was born. I said hello it my new children. They were beautiful. I aids I'm I'm your mom and this is your brother, your sister, and your dad. I then gave them it Eddie.

Name: Claire Avalon Miller

Parents: Patrcia and Edsion Miller

Godparents: Mick and Mara Campbell

Birthday: April 3rd, 2015 11:11am

Height: 19.5 inches

Weight: 6lbs

Hair color: red

Eye color: blue

Skin tone: pale

Name: Ryder Eddy Miller

Parents: Patricia and Edison Miller

God parents: Jerome and Joy Clarke

Birthday: April 3rd, 2015

Height: 20 inches

Weight: 7lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: brown

Skin tone: pale


	41. House of the Mickra triplets first bday

House of Mickra triplets first bday

April 17th, 2015

I don't HOA

Mara's POV

Today is my triplets firstbirthday! We dressed them all in coordinating outfits. They all look so cute. We gave them all presents. Marino got clothes and sports stuff. Sophie and Gracie got clothes and toys. This is so crazy. Cam is only 9.5 months younger than my triplets. I can't believe that one day Sophie, Gracie, and Marino will go to Smythe school, Frobisher academy, and then FSU (Frobisher-Smythe university).

Ps

only five chapters left in S5!


	42. House of Peddie-Mickra wediverasary

House of the Peddie-Mickra wedding anniversary

Thursday, April 30th, 2015

I don't own HOA, Sperry

Patricia's POV

Today is my wedding anniversary. We are having a double date with Mickra at 7. Amber is helping me get ready now (at five). She put me In a short, black dress with tank sleeve and a flower-feather accent with a faux diamond gem as the center of the flower. I also put in matching black heels. I straighten my red hair. My makeup is a pale eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, brown blush, and matte pale lipstick. Shockingly in the 27 days I've had to lose baby weight, I've lost 5 pounds and I gained twenty.

Mara's POV

Amber is helping me get ready for my wedding anniversary date with Peddie. Amber put me In a navy skater skirt, a white cropped tee, and navy and white striped Sperry top spiders. My makeup was navy eyes and neutral face an lips. My hair was straight.

The dinner was wonderful. We took ecwhother to the fancy steakhouse and Oatrcia and I got jewelry and we got them gift cards.


	43. House of Happy birthday, Chloe

House of happy birthday Chloe

May 14th, 2015 (Thursday)

I don't own HOA, Vera Bradley

Amber's POV

Today is Chloe's first birthday. Her party is at 12pm. She is wearing a cute pink princess dress and pink ballet shoe socks. I am wearing a black skirt and a long sleeved pink shirt and pink heel sandals. It's now the party. First we are doing cake. Chloe slammed her face write into her simple 1st birthday cake. We then all got a piece. It was now present time! Nina, Fabian, Martin, and Zooey got her a matching doll-girl clothing set. Patricia, Eddie, Hailey, Colin, Claire, and Ryder got her a pink onesie and an interactive pink dog thing. Joy, Jerome, and Johnson got her a pink outfit a cat plushie. Mick, Mara, Marino, Cam, Sophie, and Gracie got her a Vera Bradley swim set and bunny. We gave our daughter adorable clothes.


	44. House of school's out on their birthday

House of schools out on their birthday

June 1st, 2015 (Monday)

I don't own HOA

Patricia's POV

Eddie woke me up and said "Yacker it's the last of school and our twins birthday". I woke up and put on a tight black dress, my Black leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I stray then my hair. I put both sets of our twins in little coordinating outfits. Everyine gave them their presents before packing up for summer. For the summer Eddke, me Piper and the kids are going to America.

Nina's POV

Yay today is the last day of school where we get to leave. I pack up all my normal clothes into some suitcases and all of Martin and Zooey's stuff into two separate suitcases. We are going to Fabes' house with Gran for the summer.

Amber's POV

Yay. I am packing up everyone's stuff because we are going to Alfie's for the summer.

Joy's POV

For the summer we are going to my house. I pack up everyone's things.

Mara's POV

I'm so excited. I'm going to Mick's for the summer. I pack up everything.

No ones POV

We all said goodbye at the end of year and siad see you in September


	45. House of Final AN for S5

Final A/N for S5

I will be writing a season 6 these are the highlights

No Sibuna

Kids grow up a little bit

Official real Fabina wedding:)!

Someone is pregnant

Piper visits in the winter

No more work, the daycare will close

I hope you enjoyed this season. I can't believe I wrote forty-five chapters and approximately 11,500 words in a week. I stayed up from 10pm-1am very night writing (so it took 21-24 hours to write the whole thing, probably 24 because some nights I stayed up until 2,3, or 4 am.

Ps s6 chapter 1 should be up soon. Poppy moved in to the house next to Anubis house and poppy had a baby girl over the summer


End file.
